Everyday Heroics
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: Kirishima always seems to see the good in people. Set before the written portion of the End of Term tests.
Eijirou is vibrating with energy as he follows Katsuki down the street, a bright infectious grin on his lips. Katsuki glances at the other boy from the corner of his eye, a derivative snort _begging_ to be released.

"The fuck is your problem Shit for Brains?" he grumbles instead, fists clenched nervously in the pockets of his uniform. His palms are sweatier than normal and his heart is beating much faster than he is used to. The mere thought that he is nervous because of this _idiot_ is almost enough to send him into a murderous rage but oddly, Katsuki finds himself subdued. Eijirou blinks and tilts his head just so, exposing his pale neck to Katsuki.

"Hmm? Nothing! Just excited. You're really helping me out here ya know? I'm _awful_ at studying," Eijirou replies, his grin widening in gratitude. Truthfully, he wasn't sure that Katsuki would even consider checking over his homework let alone _tutor_ him. The moment feels hazy, as if he's in a fairytale of some sort.

"I could tell," Katsuki retorts, breaking the spell with his sarcastic tone. Eijirou shrugs it off-he's never taken the other teen's attitude to heart after all. Katsuki's _always_ nasty but Eijirou knows that there's goodness inside him. He's seen it a few times in their short... _whatever_ they have.

(Friendship? Possibly, but Eijirou thinks that there's something more to their relationship than that. He can feel it every time he stops to stare at Katsuki, drinking in everything that the boy has to offer.)

"I gotta warn you though, I do get _distracted_ very easily." Katsuki chokes on his spit, a tinge of red coloring the bridge of his nose. Eijirou glances at him in confusion then promptly loses all train of thought. The image of a blushing Bakugou Katsuki makes his knees go weak, gives his stomach so many butterflies that a storm starts raging. His ears and cheeks feel hot and he knows without looking into a mirror that his face is as red as his hair.

" _Idiot!"_ Katsuki screams at him, hands landing on his head and forcibly turning his body the other way. Eijirou purses his lips and glances at his toes, his blood surging through his veins at the close proximity. His heart is pounding so hard that he's afraid it might burst right out of his chest like an old cartoon.

The tension is cut by loud, obnoxious voices. Katsuki huffs and releases his hold on Eijirou, jerking his head to the side. Eijirou coughs into his hand and spins, his face still on fire. The situation is definitely awkward and both of them will no doubt be thinking about this for hours but right now his test is far more important.

"Well, I can't wait to meet your mom!" Eijirou vomits out, his lips forming the widest smile it can. Katsuki rolls his eyes, his own blush cooling. He opens his mouth, no doubt an insult on his tongue, when he stops. His eyes narrow as he concentrates and Eijirou perks up, wondering at his behavior.

"Stay here dumbass," he barks, suddenly lurching forward in a hard sprint. Eijirou blinks then silently follows, his mind buzzing with curiosity.

Katsuki turns into an alley in front of him and Eijirou slows, adrenaline surging. He peeks around the corner, eyes hardening as he takes in the scene in front of him.

There are three vaguely familiar boys in the alley, crowding around a wide-eyed cat. The cat is old and gray, with patches of matted fur that is standing on end. It watches the boys closely, a growl building in its' throat. Eijirou's arms shake as he spots blood on the cat's fur, glistening and wet.

"Hey _fuckers_ , what the _fuck_ are you doing?" Katsuki hisses, an angry grin twitching on his lips. He is fire and filled with so, so much rage that even people who don't know him will look away and run as far as they can.

"What's it _look_ like to ya dumbass? We're havin some _fun_ ," one of the boys, the tallest and oldest, says with a sneer. His two lackeys snort and laugh at his truly astounding comeback, congratulating their leader with empty praises. Katsuki's fingers twitch.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I _joined_ _in_ would you?" he says and before anyone blinks, he's in the leader's face, his palms exploding violently. The teen falls to his knees, eyes wide and face scarred. His lackeys yell unintelligibly but Katsuki turns his head and glares them into submission, a sneer of contempt on his face.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here _now_ and if I _ever_ catch you fuckers again you're gonna wish I hadn't," he says, grinning at them maliciously. The boys scramble, thoroughly cowed, and nearly trip over Eijirou in their attempts to escape. Katsuki snorts then turns to the old cat.

The cat regards him suspiciously, fur still bristling. He crouches on his haunches and extends a hand slowly, head turned to the side. The cat slowly moves toward him, sniffing his hand. Its' mouth clamps down hard on his thumb, then licks it in apology. Katsuki shifts and sits on the filthy concrete with crossed legs, tapping his fingers against his pants. The cat hesitantly places a paw on his thigh, testing the distribution of weight. A sweaty hand gently scratches the cat's back and a loud, appreciative purr fills the air.

Eijirou bites his lip as a rush of affection floods his sternum, his eyes never leaving the scene. He exhales shakily and leans against the building, fingers itching to stroke Katsuki's hair. Urges to touch Katsuki enter his mind, but none are so sharp and clear as the urge to kiss his friend senseless. His heart skips a beat at the thought and he stumbles forward, feet uncoordinated and awkward. Katsuki turns his head just as Eijirou falls, their lips meeting in an awkward embrace.

The contact is rough and overenthusiastic and lasts for a handful of seconds before Eijirou is pulling away. They stare at each other in silence for a beat before faces are red and hearts are working in overdrive.

" _The fuck was that for?!_ " Katsuki yells, an arm curling around the alley cat protectively. The cat grumbles at the silly teens in protest, claws digging into Katsuki's pants. Eijirou bursts into laughter at the outrageous scenario, his head dropping onto Katsuki's shoulder. Katsuki tenses at the contact, unsure.

"You were so manly dude that I just felt like kissing you! Ahh you're so cute and heroic," he gushes into Katsuki's shoulder. Katsuki foams at the mouth, unintelligible noise escaping. Eijirou nuzzles his shirt affectionately, the grin on his lips so wide that it hurts.

"You fucking dumbass do you go around kissing _every_ motherfucker who's manly?!" Katsuki screeches at him, his fist pounding on Eijirou's back. Eijirou shakes his head and hums, turning his face to Katsuki's. He moves forward by a smidge, giving Katsuki another chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Nah, just the cute angry ones."

(Katsuki and the cat, affectionately dubbed Miki, scream at Eijirou the entire way to Katsuki's house.)

(Katsuki's mother alternates between teasing her son for the new pet and cooing at his new probable boyfriend.)

(Katsuki doesn't stop screaming.)

* * *

I am back with more Bakushima. It's a shame that there's not a lot of fics on FFN for this fandom...but fear not for here I am, filling it up slowly one fic at a time.


End file.
